Secco
Secco is a minor antagonist in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind. He is a member of Diavolo's Guard Squad, along with his master Cioccolata, and they both serve as the final line of defense before the Boss himself, attempting to stop Team Bucciarati from reaching the Coliseum in Rome. Personality Secco is a man shrouded in mystery as not even the Boss himself was able to found enough background information on him. He was apparently one of Cioccolata's patients, but due to their similarly warped minds and morbid interests, they formed a twisted and unhealthy partnership. At first, Secco seems extremely simple-minded, acting like Cioccolata's pet and obeying his orders without question so that Cioccolata can reward him with sugar cubes. After Cioccolata's death, however, Secco starts to express a much higher level of intellect and was merely pretending to be Cioccolata's loyal servant so that he could leech on his wealth and observe death and torture first-handed. He also expresses great disappointment and anger towards his former master for being "weak" and "useless" before attempting to overthrow the Boss himself. Story After Risotto Nero's death, Diavolo orders Doppio to follow Bucciarati's team at Rome. He also warns him about Cioccolata and Secco, saying that he has unleashed them upon the heroes as a last resort, knowing that they would cause havoc around the city and would put him at risk. When Bucciarati and the rest depart on the harbor, they notice that Cioccolata's Green Day has started to spread its flesh-eating mold on innocent bystanders. While Cioccolata observes as the helpless people die gruesomely, Secco proceeds to film their expressions on a video camera. When Bucciarati, Giorno and Mista manage to disembark, Secco tries to take them down, using his stand Oasis to swim underground and attempting to sink them. He and Cioccolata then take on a helicopter to pursue Bucciarati and spread the mold even further, causing cataclysmic destruction all around the city. While Giorno and Mista decide to take on Cioccolata, Secco challenges Bucciarati to a fight and proves himself a worthy opponent. Demanding to know his secret on why Green Day's mold isn't affecting him, Secco inflicts numerous grievous injuries on Bucciarati, but is unable to kill him. After Cioccolata's death, Secco decides to take matters into his own hands and win the race against the Coliseum, so that he could pick up where Cioccolata left off and overthrow the Boss. Bucciarati manages to avoid Secco's attacks with Sticky Fingers and subsequently bursts Secco's eardrums by punching a nearby car tire. Unable to use his ears for tracking anymore, Secco takes a random boy hostage. Unbeknownst to Secco, the boy happens to be Doppio. Bucciarati proceeds to punch through both of them and fuses Secco's arm to his chest which causes him to panic and crash on a nearby combustible garbage truck (the same one Cioccolata died earlier), killing him instantly. Powers Secco's Stand, Oasis, is a wearable suit similar to that of Ghiaccio's White Album. The main ability of Oasis is to liquefy solid ground and concrete into mud which enables Secco to dive and swim in it as if it were water. Oasis is a very dangerous Stand in itself as it makes Secco's attacks far more stronger than that of an ordinary human. Adding to that, Secco can amplify his attacks even further by temporarily hardening the liquefied concrete to increase his momentum. Secco's innovative use of his Stand includes also him shooting liquid concrete from his mouth which then immediately hardens, forming sharp flying projectiles. Combined with Cioccolata's Green Day, Secco's Oasis is capable of causing great mayhem and destruction and even the Boss himself admits that their Stand powers are far more reliable than anyone else's. While Green Day's flesh-eating mold inflicts those who are on lower altitude, Secco can use his Stand to dive underground and sink his opponents, trapping them and lowering their altitude even further. The only drawback of Oasis is that it is unable to see anything underground so Secco has to use his hearing to track down his opponents. He is then quickly disposed of when Bucciarati manages to find out his fatal flaw by rendering his ability to hear. Gallery GiogioSecco.png|GioGio's Bizarre Adventure Navigation Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sadists Category:Assassin Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Right-Hand Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mobsters Category:Psychopath Category:Torturer Category:Deceased Category:Snuff filmer Category:Homicidal Category:Cowards Category:Game Bosses Category:Abusers Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Liars Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Terrorists Category:Pawns Category:Incompetent Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Enigmatic